Molly's Special Job
'Molly's Special Job '''is the seventh episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, More people are travelling on the Fat Controller's Railway which meant more trains. That is why Molly was brought in. She mainly worked passenger trains but over time things changed and it was due to her that Dodger arrived on Sodor. But you must read the story for yourself. The Author Plot The Fat Controller's Railway was growing busier. Gordon usually pulled the Express. James and Henry took in turns to run stopping trains. One day, Duck was arranging Henry's train. He brought the coaches to the platform and passengers began to climb in. The Guard and Stationmaster walked up and down the platform. "Seems like we'll need more coaches," Duck told his Driver. "Perhaps. But we'll wait for the Stationmaster." Just then, Henry came backing down onto the train. "Every day just gets busier and busier," he remarked. "You have to admit, more people know about us now," replied his Driver. "We need more coaches!" called the Stationmaster to Duck. The Great Western Engine went back to the Yard to fetch them. "Why couldn't we just schedule more trains?" asked Henry. "We haven't enough engines," replied the Driver, simply. "That's a shame. We really need help now." Soon, Duck came back and arranged the train. Before long, Henry was on his way and made good time. That evening, the Fat Controller came to see his engines. "We've had a lot of extra passengers which is a very good sign for the railway. Extra trains are a necessity so I have acquired another engine to help." "What class is the new engine?" asked Duck. "A 'Claud Hamilton' from the Eastern Region. Bound for the cutter's torch but she has the capacity to be Really Useful. She's currently at the Works undergoing some restoration but it won't be long until she's on the rails again." With that, the engines were content. A couple weeks later, the new engine came out of the Works. She had a distinctive livery, yellow with red and grey lining. "Very elegant," commented Victor. "What colour were you painted on the Other Railway?" "Royal blue for most of the time," she replied. Just then, the Fat Controller arrived. "Steaming well, I see. How do you feel?" "Better than ever before. The Works did a great job." "Now remind me your name again." "Molly, Sir." "Very nice name. I want you to head to Vicarstown. Your first train awaits." "Okay then!" Molly steamed quickly away. Arrived at Vicarstown, she found her coaches waiting at the platform. Everyone was amazed to see a "Claud Hamilton" on the Fat Controller's Railway. People quickly gathered around her and asked the Driver and Fireman many questions. The Guard had to "shoo" everyone to the coaches in order for the train to start on time. "Phew," sighed Molly, relieved to be on her way. "I guess no one ever expected to see an engine of my class on this railway," she thought to herself. The journey gave no trouble and soon they reached the Big Station. Duck saw Molly and went over to introduce himself. "Hullo. I'm Duck, the station pilot here. I'll take care of your coaches once everyone has gotten out." "I'm Molly. And thanks for the welcome." Duck shunted the coaches into the Yard. "You're a very good shunter," said Molly. "Thanks." Molly went over to the Sheds and Duck came in after he had arranged the next train. "Why is your name 'Duck?'" "My real name is Montague. Back on the Great Western Railway, they said I waddled like a duck so that's how I got my name." "I think Duck is better." "So do I. Speaking of names, I only recall one Claud Hamilton being named." "A lot of my sisters and brothers have unofficial names so to speak. But my name is actually an interesting story. I was allocated at Norwich Thorpe and a J50 gave me the name." "I've only just met you but I like that name." "So do I!" Just then, a whistle blew. "That's Henry," said Duck. "He's a mixed-traffic engine. A bit grumpy sometimes, but still a good friend. I better head over and take the coaches to their proper siding." Duck bustled over. Henry's passengers were disembarking. "Hullo Duck. Has the new engine arrived yet?" "She's resting in the Sheds now as a matter of fact." Soon, Henry and Molly met formally. Later that night, she met Gordon and James. "Are there any other engines?" asked Molly "Of course," replied James. "There's Toby, Edward and Thomas." "You're forgetting one," called Duck. "I am? Right, there's this little saddle tank engine called Percy. He was re-located to Ffarquhar a couple years ago so he rarely sleeps here at Tidmouth now." "And today happens to be one of those nights," said a voice. "Not you again." "I know I'm always welcome here." "Well, no one can actually keep you out," said Duck. "Anyhow, I've been looking forward to meeting you," Percy said to Molly. "I'm Molly." "Percy here. Former station pilot here." "Are you always like that with James?" "Well, we do argue from time to time, but we're there for each other." "Argue?" spluttered James. "We do not argue!" "What is it then?" asked Gordon. "We, uh, dispute our differences in a civilised manner." "Civilised?" "Sounds like the definition of argue to me," remarked Percy. "It's often like this," whispered Henry to Molly. "At some point you get used to it and it even becomes amusing." ". . . And you were late at the junction twice last week." "James, there's things that I can control and other things that I can't. Jammed points fall squarely in the latter." "But you jammed the points!" "I did not. Besides, you have no proof. Ha!" Needless to say, the other engines started to get tired, especially Molly. "Please! Stop arguing!" cried Molly. James and Percy stopped abruptly. "I did not expect that," whispered Percy. "You're both being very silly, especially you James." "Why me? I have things to complain about." "Like goods trains?" "Of course! I've been stuck on the fast goods for two months now." "Keep it up and you'll be the main engine for two more years," chimed in Gordon. "Besides, you're a passenger engine. You wouldn't know about goods." "I do know about trucks," replied Molly, firmly. "Really? When was the last time you pulled trucks?" "Well, not very recently." "Perhaps you should take the fast goods next week." "We'll see who can do it the fastest." Both engines agreed to the challenge. James steamed around quite confident. "There's no way I can loose," James told Henry. "She doesn't know our trucks very well." The following week, James took the fast goods on Monday. He came back feeling pleased with his run. "I lost no time anywhere," he boasted. "Trucks daren't play tricks on me!" "Well, I guess there isn't anything bad about trucks," said Molly. "Yeah, that's just it. I don't know about trucks on the Other Railway but here, trucks delight in mischief, mayhem and disaster." "Really?" "Yes, umpteen accidents have been caused by trucks. Especially at Gordon's Hill." Needless to say, Molly now felt rather nervous as her turn approached. "I just hope I can manage them," she confided to her Driver. "Relax. If we can get them moving smoothly, they'll give no trouble at all." Percy arranged the train. The Guard blew his whistle and the Claud Hamilton moved the heavy train out of the Station and onto the Main Line. It wasn't long before the trucks started their usual chatter. "You know, I'd never seen a yellow engine," began a truck. "Quite a difference from all the blue engines," said another. "Everyone's blue or green. What's up with that?" "Must be Fat Hatt's favourite colours." "At leas they're just arguing over trivial matters," thought Molly, hearing the trucks ramble about a proposed single-colour scheme for the Fat Controller's Railway. Then they approached Gordon's Hill. "Come on! Come on!" puffed Molly. Edward was at the Station when Molly passed. "Hullo!" he whistled. Molly was so focused on the Hill that she almost missed him. The grade was steep and the couplings tightened. She puffed with all her might and at last, reached the Top. "Steady now!" called her Driver and checked the train's speed. Then the Guard's brakes came on. "Phew!" sighed Molly. She brought the trucks safely down and finished her journey safely. The following day, James and Molly were resting at the Shed when the Stationmaster came in. "I have the results," he announced. "Molly, your journey was in one hour, forty-five minutes. But James's run was at an hour and thirty-nine minutes." "Not bad at all. That was pretty close," commented James. "I reckon the Hill was a bit difficult." "Right there. The rest of the journey was splendid." "I'd say you did a good job. Besides, you hadn't pulled trucks in ages." Molly agreed. "You know, why don't we take in turns to pull the fast goods," proposed James. "It'd be nice to get more experience with trucks." "Yeah, tough rascals they can be sometimes." So soon, it was both Molly and James working the fast goods and Molly learned how to handle trucks better than ever before. November 1960 One night, they were alone at Vicarstown. "How have you liked Sodor?" "I've been great. I've learnt more than any other member of my class. Although, I do miss my brothers and sisters." "Same," sighed James. "Although, I'm considerably different from my brothers." "Is it the pony truck?" "Yes. It was to cure nose-diving when going at high speeds. The Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway used me to amend all sorts of problems with the Class 28 designed by George Hughes. You know," he added, "I was lucky that he named me after the son of one of his friends." "Most of my class used un-official names as well. I was allocated at Norwich Thorpe in 1952 and I met a Gresley J50 named, uh, Dodger, yes! Anyways, he picked my name out of thin air! Though he later stated it was probably because that was his Driver's daughter's name." "Did you say a J50?" "Yes. He worked at Ardsley for most of the time prior to Nationalisation. He was usually station pilot and the coal workings of the West Riding. He has a sloped boiler to accommodate the Driver's vision in the steep grades." "You know, there are some coal mines near here. The Fat Controller's been thinking of getting an engine to work there permanently. A J50 would be suitable. Do you remember his number?" "68899." "You should tell the Fat Controller." Molly thought a great deal. "He's very hard-working. Kind of tough but then you'd expect that from working with trucks so often." "Definitely sounds like one of the Fat Controller's Engines." "When I can, I'll tell him." The next day, Molly steamed into Tidmouth. The Fat Controller was waiting on the platform. "Sir! I want to tell you something . . ." The Fat Controller listened as Molly told him about the J50. "He sounds perfect. I must act quickly though because he might have been withdrawn by now." "Oh dear!" cried Molly. "Relax. I'll search his number on BR and request him immediately." All the same, Molly was worried that he might have already met the cutter's torch. "What if it's too late?" she said in the Sheds that night. "They were such fine engines too." "Aye," said Donald. "All across the railway, wee engines are being cut up." "Such a shame," sympathised Douglas. "But if he makes it here, well then, props to him." "I hope he does," whispered Molly. The new year arrived and Molly still hoped for her friend. Then one day, she took her usual passenger train to Vicarstown. She stopped at the platform and was uncoupled from the coaches. "Do you want me to shunt these away for you?" called a voice. "Sounds familiar," thought Molly, excited. Then, a J50 steamed alongside her. He was painted North Western black with red lining, still sported the BR "cycling lion" logo on his tanks and had the number 68899 on his bunker. "Dodger!" "Molly!" Their crews were excited to see each other. It was like a family re-union. "You know, you're saved!" "Yes actually. I think that if you'd waited even one more month, I would've already been withdrawn." "Dodger was set to be withdrawn in December but the Fat Controller intervened," explained Dodger's Driver. "You'll enjoy Sodor, trust me," said Molly's Driver. "I already am. I've got work and enough trucks to keep me satisfied. But credit where credit is due. Thanks for remembering me Molly." "You were kind to me. I had to return the favour at some point." Later, the Fat Controller spoke to Molly. "I understand you're very good friends with Dodger. He resides at Vicarstown, so I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to stay there too. I can change your schedule to allow you to start work there regularly. Of course, you're still welcome at Tidmouth." Molly agreed so she now resides at Vicarstown with Dodger. Two years later, another engine joined them: David the Robinson J11 originally from the Great Central Railway. Work at the Coal Mines increased over time. More deliveries were needed. So much that Dodger couldn't handle all the work-load. Donald and Douglas usually helped with coal deliveries but with the re-opening of the Arlesburgh Branch, they couldn't help out as often. One night, Dodger steamed into the Shed, exhausted. "So many orders. Even the workmen are having trouble keeping up. There's trains waiting to go but I can't be at two places at once!" "I'd help out more if I could," remarked David. "I know. Donald and Douglas have also been busy." "I could help," Molly chimed in. "I have worked fast goods so I can handle trucks." "We better ask the Fat Controller first," replied Dodger. The Fat Controller agreed and made arrangements straight away. Dodger marshalled the train behind Molly. "A new engine?" groaned the trucks. "Weren't you just complaining yesterday about always being pulled by Donald and Douglas and not being able to differentiate them?" teased Dodger. "At least you can tell her apart." "Wait, it's a female engine?" "Yeah. There are females on Sodor. You just have to know them." "Trucks are silly things," Molly sighed to herself. Then the Guard blew his whistle and Molly steamed away. The trucks sang songs along the way. "I just wish they had more pleasant voices," thought Molly. She stopped at all the designated stations. Presently, she reached Knapford Junction and saw Percy waiting. "Hullo! Nice to see you again," called Percy. "Same. How have you been on the Branch." "All right. We're working fine. We have a new diesel rail-car named Daisy." "Well, I'd best get these to the Big Station." "Yeah, you tender engines always use up so much coal." "Dodger complains about that too," chuckled Molly. "See you around!" Percy whistled in reply. The Claud Hamilton steamed into Tidmouth where James was waiting with his train. "Hullo Molly. On coal duty now?" "Yes indeed." "Seems like you've done a good job." Then the Fat Controller came out of his office and walked over to the Yard where the trucks were being unloaded. "Well done Molly! I'm going to make some arrangements so you can help out with coal deliveries especially when Donald and Douglas are busy." "I'd be glad to do that Sir." Nowadays, Molly helps Dodger out with coal deliveries. Sometimes, the trains are so long that they have to work together. Molly is proud of her work and to be part of the Fat Controller's Railway. Characters *Edward (revised version) *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy (revised version) *Duck (revised version) *Donald and Douglas (revised version) *Molly *Dodger *David *Diesel (original version) *Paxton (original version) *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (mentioned; revised version) *Toby (mentioned; revised version) *Daisy (mentioned; revised version) Locations *Vicarstown Coal Mines *Vicarstown *Tidmouth *Gordon's Hill *Wellsworth *Arlesburgh (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is based off the ninth season episode, Molly's Special Special of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. *A revised version of the episode was release on 12 November 2018 to coincide with the information established in Real Engines. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes